


La muerte es el inicio hacia la inmortalidad

by mariposaxmental



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: " ¿Por qué se tiene que morir uno? ¿No hay manera de vivir más o para siempre? ¿Acaso alguien fue en busca de la inmortalidad? ¿Lo habrá conseguido?..."Sirius es un soldado que batalla a favor de EEUU y sus aliados, es en Hawaii, Pearl Harbor donde su mejor amigo James muere asesinado por el bombardeo a la base.Tras la muerte de James, todos quedan  consternados incluyendo Lily, su esposa quien queda sola a cargo del hijo de ambos.Sirius no soporta verla así y decide realizar la aventura que él y James quisieron hacer.Conseguir la Inmortalidad. Con el objetivo de ser eternos, revivir a su amigo y proteger a Lily y al hijo de este.Y para eso deberá emprender un viaje hacia el único lugar donde pueda conseguirlo, el Infierno.¿Qué es la inmortalidad finalmente? ¿Es "no morir"? o ¿Es sobrevivir a nuestra propia muerte en la mente de los que nos han conocido? ¿Es ser recordado por la humanidad por los actos que hemos hecho?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Original creada a partir de una clase de Lenguaje, en medio de la temática del Viaje en la Literatura, que yo cree este fic para presentarlo como tarea (vaya, locura!) 
> 
> Los personajes (Merodeadores), que se mencionan son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling

 

**Sirius POV**

Manipulo el volante de la avioneta de guerra, bajo la velocidad y me dedico a mirar hacia la isla. Hace tres días que Hawaii fue bombardeada por Japón durante esta guerra, los campos de fortaleza estadounidense y navíos con armas fueron absolutamente destruidos, casas; edificios; negocios y vidas también. La vida de mi mejor amigo fue arrebatada en Pearl Harbor, de manera injusta y violenta, a sangre frías; los culpables: Países aliados que disputaban la hegemonía planetaria.

James y yo, crecimos juntos como hermanos, éramos inseparables, ingresamos a la Fuerza Aérea para convertirnos en héroes, por ese sueño de niños de hacer patria, de demostrar que éramos verdaderos hombres.  
Aún recuerdo la cara de Lily, su esposa, quien sostenía con ojos llorosos al pequeño de su hijo Harry, mientras recibía la noticia de la muerte de James. Ella estaba como si la fuerza de gravedad desapareciera y como si la razón de su vida fuese aniquilada  
  
Observo nuevamente la ciudad cubierta de cenizas, mis ojos se humedecen al pensar que perdí a alguien importante, James era mi alma gemela, juramos que antes de ingresar a las fuerzas armadas buscaríamos la forma de hacernos inmortales.  
  
Lily decía que era una locura, que éramos un par de jóvenes dementes, siempre encontrábamos la manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
Nuestro plan era ser eternos, James, Lily, su hijo (cuando tuviese la edad adecuada) y yo. Innumerables veces con James buscamos información, leyendas, mitos, cuentos, y hasta mapas de buscar la forma de la vida eterna, jóvenes por siempre.  
  
_"¿Un triángulo?"_ pienso " _¡Un maldito triángulo en un mapa!, ¿Para que te servirá eso, Sirius?"_ me pregunto fastidiado. Según Peter, ahí encontrábamos el camino a la eternidad de la mano del Señor del Inframundo. "Mataré a Peter, si no es verdad", es lo último que pienso.  
  
Siento un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos, mis delgados dedos comienzan a temblar, las flechas del velocímetro están descendiendo.  
"Es imposible" pienso. Pareciese que lo que Peter dijo, era cierto.  
  
" _MORT EST PRINCIPIO AD INMORTALITATEM_ ", leo en el mapa y no consigo entender nada de lo que significa, creo que es en latín. Entonces unas pequeñas esferas de platas rodean la avioneta, son dos, me vigilan y las observo, intento reportar a la base de mi hallazgo, pero no consigo nada.  
La falta de comunicación es evidente.  
  
Arreglo el espejo retrovisor, observo el reflejo de mis ojos grises, chasqueó mi lengua y miró el mapa nuevamente, el triángulo se marca con fuerza con un resplandor de luz plateada.  
Cada vez más Hawaii se aleja de mí, me siento perdido.  
Vuelvo mirarme, mi cabello está absolutamente desordenado, el casco que llevo me lastima, mis ojos están enrojecidos y con ojeras, mi piel está pálida y mis labios resecos, luzco como un muerto.  
  
Y no deseo estar muerto.  
  
" _Una vez que empiezas a perder la noción del tiempo, mientras pasas cerca del sector del triángulo de las Bermudas, es solo el inicio para que te sumerjas en las profundidades del océano y una vez ahí, llegarás al fondo, la entrada al inframundo, al infierno. Eso significará que llegarás a la ansiada inmortalidad"_ la voz de Peter, ese amigo traidor, retumba en mi mente, pierdo el control.  
Y todo se vuelve a negro.  
  
\- Bienvenido…- escucho a una voz grave - A las profundidades de la perdición, donde naufragan pecadores aventureros que desean el máximo poder.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto, la voz me responde y de la oscuridad surge un ser antropomorfo, de rasgos duros, toscos, de mirada fulminante, asesina, creo que según lo que dice, estoy en el infierno. Y por lo que deduzco, él es el diablo.  
\- ¿A que haz venido pequeño mortal al Infierno? - me pregunta el diablo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Mi nombre es Sirius - respondo - Vine a conseguir lo que le prometí a mi mejor amigo muerto, vine a buscar la inmortalidad y cuando la consiga, reviviré a mi amigo y haré inmortal a su familia.  
\- Interesante - dice el diablo mientras levita unos centímetros del suelo - Es muy generoso de tu parte pretender revivir a tu amigo y asegurar la vida de su familia… para siempre, eso es lo que exactamente yo… -tomó una pausa - … No haría. Si quieres la inmortalidad debes darme algo a cambio.  
\- Estoy dispuesto a todo - contesté - ¿Qué debo entregar?  
  
\- Tu alma - dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, mientras sus imponentes ojos rojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Esto significa que para darle mi alma, debo… morir.  
  
\- ¿Lo tomas… - dijo el diablo mirándome detenidamente - O lo dejas?  
  
Es precisamente en este instante en donde se afirman mis convicciones de porque le temo a la muerte. Se supone que los miedos se aprenden y he aprendido a temer algo que debería ser natural.  
Pero le temo a lo desconocido. Le temo al no saber que será de mí después de morir.  
  
¿Por qué se tiene que morir uno? ¿No hay manera de vivir más o para siempre? ¿Acaso alguien fue en busca de la inmortalidad? ¿Lo habrá conseguido?  
  
¿Qué es la inmortalidad finalmente? ¿Es "no morir"? o ¿Es sobrevivir a nuestra propia muerte en la mente de los que nos han conocido? ¿Es ser recordado por la humanidad por los actos que hemos hecho?  
  
¿Acaso este diablo me está tomando el pelo? ¿Qué le voy a entregar mi alma y morir?  
  
\- Se está acabando tu tiempo - me dice.  
  
Me observa casi analizándome, puedo sentir el odio que emana en su mirada, pienso que es penoso verlo en ese estado, sin salida y atrapado en medio de ruinas, angustia, rencor y dolor.  
  
\- Si aceptas mi propuesta, serás eterno. Y podrás hacerle compañía a ese amigo tuyo y vivirán por siempre.  
  
Las frases del latín del mapa se han cambiado automáticamente al español: "LA MUERTE ES EL INICIO HACIA LA INMORTALIDAD".

Ahora entiendo todo.

  
Comprendo que la verdadera paz la encuentras en tu camino hacia el más allá, y esa paz no está acá.  
Está en el lugar donde se reúnen tus seres queridos y viven mejor que en la tierra, es el lugar donde James nos espera y decidí reunirme con él, a compartir con mi mejor amigo, quiero ir a ese lugar, estar juntos, divertirnos y bromear y desde allí cuidaremos a Lily y al pequeño Harry hasta cuando llegue su hora.  
  
\- Haz optado por la mejor opción entonces - me dice el diablo al verme acercarme a él, sonríe de manera burlona, a veces cuestiono si realmente cumplirá su palabra. Pero ya no importa.  
Me guía en medio del campo reseco y terminamos en la punta de un acantilado y en el fondo a metros de profundidad un mar de lava ardiente.  
Pensaba que si al menos iba a morir, iba a hacerlo de una manera más digna, como intentando salvar la vida de tus seres queridos o siendo mártir por luchar por un mundo mejor.  
Ya es tarde, no puedo retractarme  
  
\- Estoy listo para morir -  
  
Presiento un empujón y lentamente me voy desvaneciendo, me produce una cierta extrañeza no sentir dolor. ¿Entonces no es doloroso morir?' Quizás es tan fácil como quedarse dormido.  
  
Sin embargo siento un grito desesperado a lo lejos, puedo reconocer esa voz.  
\- ¡¡Sirius!!  
No comprendo nada.  
\- ¡Sirius, reacciona, Sirius!  
¡Es la voz de James! ¡Mi amigo James; me he rencontrado con él! ¡¿Ya somos inmortales?!  
No, creo que intente… ¿Revivirme? ¿Despertarme?  
  
\- ¡Sirius por favor despierta! - me grita fuerte, mientras me golpea con algo que creo que es un almohadón.  
Abro los ojos, estoy en una cama, y una habitación.  
  
\- ¡¿Acaso quieres llegar tarde?! - me dice - Vamos, estamos atrasados, nos esperan…  
  
Me levanto y miró atentamente todo, estoy en mi habitación, bueno en nuestra habitación que compartimos con nuestros compañeros en este servicio.  
Estoy aturdido ¿Qué pasó con la lava, el diablo y… el infierno?  
  
Analizo esta situación y descubro que quizás estuve bajo los efectos de una pesadilla.  
  
\- Creo que bebiste demasiado - me dice James en tono burlón- Estás como diría mi madre "con resaca"… ¡Anda, despierta ya!  
  
Voy y le estrecho un abrazo fuerte, menos mal que era un mal sueño. De verdad no hubiese sido capaz de soportar ver a mi amigo/hermano muerto.  
  
\- Definitivamente - dice sonriendo - Estás con resaca.  
\- No seas estúpido - dije - soñé que estabas muerto y que debía hacer un pacto con el diablo para ser eterno y revivirte…  
\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? -  
\- Dime  
\- No vuelvas a beber en exceso, por favor - dice burlándose de mí. Esto es serio, en realidad pensé que terminaríamos muertos - Tenemos que bajar, a la base, el sargento nos espera.  
\- ¿Sigues con esa idea de ser un "héroe"? - cuestiono - No necesitamos pilotear avionetas, ir en buques, ni tanques ni ir asesinado gente por la vida por una tontería. Estamos en plena Guerra Fría, dos idiotas países se pelean por quien tiene mayor pedazo de torta, ¿Dime, vale la pena? No seremos héroes, seremos asesinos, crueles y viles asesinos…  
\- ¿Qué te está pasando?  
\- Prometimos ser jóvenes por siempre ¿Recuerdas? - le digo - Pienso que estando aquí, esa promesa se rompería muy pronto, pretendo por mí parte ser un atractivo joven que vive su libertad y juventud.  
\- Nos convencimos de entrar a la fuerza aérea - dice - Ahora ¿Quieres irte?  
\- Imagínate, tú y yo, fuertes jóvenes que buscan aventuras por doquier, conseguiremos dinero, trabajo, chicas… bueno te llevas a Lily y buscamos la fuente de la eterna juventud  
\- ¿Te volviste loco? - pregunta - ¿En serio quieres ser joven por siempre?  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Acaso tú no? - digo - ¡Pero eso sí, nunca le pidas la inmortalidad al diablo! Es un maldito estafador  
\- Bueno - dice rodando los ojos - Nos iremos, pero antes quiero hacer unas cuantas bromas y luego… iremos en busca de la fuente o si no… de la piedra filosofal, o si no… de… no se, nos secuestramos a un vampiro… Deben existir en alguna parte ¡Ven Sirius, nos lanzamos a la aventura!  
\- Así me gusta ¡Jóvenes por siempre!  
  
Y con eso comienza nuestra verdadera aventura, donde ni la muerte, ni el diablo, ni su infierno podrán detenernos.


End file.
